magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoko Sakura
"Don't waste food. I'll kill you." - Kyoko Sakura, Episode 7. Kyoko Sakura is a veteran magical girl who appears to Sayaka and Madoka in episode 5, but not before making a brief appearance at the end of episode 4. She is introduced as an abrasive, fiery, and self-centered girl who fights only for self but later adopts a more sympathetic outlook. In the spin-off manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Kyoko serves as the main protagonist alongside Mami Tomoe. General Info "There's an easier way to make a guy you fell in love with yours, use that magic you worked so hard for. Rush in there right now and break his hands and legs so he'll never be able to use them again. Make him totally helpless without you. Then he'll be yours... body and soul." - Kyoko, Episode 6. *Kyoko's height range, according to the Production Note, is 156-158cm. Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown at this time. *A magical girl who came from another town, going after Mami's turf after hearing of her death, only to learn from Kyubey upon arrival that Sayaka has taken over. **According to the Drama CD "Farewell Story", Kyoko is from the neighboring city of Kazamino. *Kyoko is always eating something. *An egoist who doesn't take heed of the damage to the people around her. **Kyoko is a callous magical girl who doesn't even mind sacrifices, no matter how much, if it's to gain a Grief Seed. *A magical girl who simply has supernatural powers and abandoned the premise of justice and benevolence. In short, she doesn't hesitate in any sense in using her magic powers for her own selfish benefit and desires. Kyoko debuts as an ultra selfish character. *Kyoko's regular clothes are the active type and leave a delinquent impression somewhere. She seems to be the type who doesn't mind her navel peeking out *Kyoko's special ability is confirmed in the Drama CD "Farewell Story", she can create some kind of illusion to entice or confuse others. Also, she is able to split herself into multiple images to confuse the opponents during battles. *Kyoko seems to have a rather sadistic side. This is shown in episode 6 when she approaches Sayaka when Sayaka is about to visit her friend Kyosuke. Kyoko scoffs at Sayaka's wish, then says that if she wanted him that badly, she should just go in and break his hands and legs, leaving him crippled and they could be together. Personality Kyoko's pretty stubborn and has a fiery personality, she can be self centred when she wants to be, though this is just a facade she made to herself and to others, since she's actually really sympathetic and tender. She really does love people and there's many people precious to her, but after her bad experiences, she decided to cover up those feelings and become a totally different person, even though she couldn't transform completely and in the end, she couldn't even handle herself. It is thought she was afraid of getting herself hurt again, as well as the people she cared the most, that's why she behaved that way. Many people define her as a tsundere. Her MBTI type is ESTP Kyoko loves eating, whenever you see her she's always eating, whenever its a mikando, pocky or crispy fish, Kyoko will be seen eating one thing or another. History Kyoko in the Anime and Drama CDs Kyoko in Oriko Magica "Just like what you read in manga, right? But it ain't like in manga where your overflowing love and courage is enough to give you the strength to save your butt. And ain't nothing can bring dead family members back to life." - Kyoko, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 1. *n Chapter 1, Kyoko takes in Yuma, a young girl orphaned when her parents are killed by a witch shortly before Kyoko kills it. Yuma has no one to go back to, and together they break into bathhouses and share a hotel room. Kyoko tries to instill her own morals into Yuma, and tells her to never disrespect and waste food. Yuma accompanies Kyoko to fight Witches, and when checking for wounds on Yuma after she has a close call with a witch, Kyoko learns of Yuma's abusive past, and sympathizes with her even more. Kyubey appears and tells Kyoko about the murders of magical girls. He attempts to contract with Yuma, but Kyoko stops him and tells Yuma to never become a magical girl. * In Chapter 2, Kyoko leaves Yuma in their hotel room and goes out to fight a witch alone. Kyoko nearly dies from having her legs and arms torn off by the witch. Yuma, who has just made a contract with Kyubey, uses her new healing powers to save her. Kyoko is incredibly angry that the girl didn't heed her warnings about contracting, but after Yuma cries about fearing that she's useless and that she had been pushed to the edge by a girl named Oriko, Kyoko subsides. She does, however, promise to make Oriko pay for what she'd done. * In Chapter 3, Kyoko appears only once, and speaks with Mami about the recent murders of magical girls. Mami is looking for a "black magical girl", but Kyoko knows only as much as Mami does. Yuma then flips Mami's skirt in defense of Kyoko, thinking that Mami was bullying her caretaker. Kyoko tells her that she is mistaken about Mami, but thanks her for trying to be helpful. She asks Mami about Oriko, but Mami doesn't know anything and Kyoko will tell her no more about it. *n Chapter 6, Kyoko and Yuma fight together with Mami against Kirika after saving the blond magical girl. The fact that a magical girl will become a witch in her despair, but Yuma's words unite them again and together with Mami, they defeat the witch Kirika. * In Chapter 7, Oriko is killed, and everyone seems to be safe, but Oriko's final attack kills Madoka. Kyoko asks Yuma if she can heal her, but it's too late, so Homura resets the timeline. Kyoko in Kazumi Magica *Kyoko made a brief appearance in chapter 16 of Kazumi Magica. She was mentioned in Michiru's diary, as she describes how she met Yuuri Asuka, who at that time was fighting against Kyoko. Kyoko in the PSP Game *Kyoko's Rosso Fantasma makes a return. **It is used to daze opponents for several turns, leaving them open to attack. *Kyoko is the only person that can prevent Sayaka from becoming a witch. *Kyoko's family reappears in the game during a flashback. *Kyoko's witch form is revealed: Ophelia. *In the Homura route, Homura can choose Madoka, Mami or Kyoko to accompany her in the search for Sayaka. If she chooses Kyoko, Sayaka will be saved. Kyoko in The Different Story *Kyoko's illusion ability recovers a little in the 3rd volume, when she tries to stop Mami from committing suicide. (Die with Oktavia) *She not only can make multiple images of herself, but also can make other kinds of illusions. She fakes Mami to believe her own soul gem is cleansed, to stop Mami from turning into Candeloro. *Kyoko finally is defeated by a witch and dies. Before this, she gets a grief seed from Oktavia to cleanse Mami's soul gem. *Kyoko and Madoka becomes secret friends when Madoka visits Kyoko. Trivia "You know what the food chain is, right? I'm sure you learned about it in school. Witches prey on weak humans and we prey on the witches. That's the way how the world works, isn't?" - Kyoko Sakura, Episode 5. *Fans also use the alternative spelling of Kyouko for her name. This is because the first 'o' in Kyoko is a long vowel which is written as 'ou' (おう) in Japanese. In proper Hepburn romanization, the long vowel is indicated by a macron on top (Kyoko). The macron is often left out in general usage. When spelled that way, she has the same first name as Kyouko Kasodani from Touhou Project, a danmaku game series. *Before her name was officially revealed, she was nicknamed Condom-chan by Western fans because of the suggestive-looking ice lolly she had flapping in her mouth in the Opening animation. She is nicknamed Anko by Japanese fans due to an initial misreading of her name when she was first revealed in a magazine. *The first character for Sakura (佐) means "to help" while the second (倉) means "warehouse." *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her last name sounds the same as (桜) "cherry blossom", which is also the first name of the protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura , a kind of magical girl manga/anime. *Her first name (杏子) means "apricot tree." Apricot+ happens to be Ume Aoki's circle name. *The first character of her name (杏) is the implied real first name (An) of Kafuka Fuura from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Both characters are voiced by Ai Nonaka. *She is the only main character whose first name has certain kanji in the original Japanese version. *Aoi Yuuki (VA of Madoka) confessed that she was in love with the Kyoko character in the Magical Girls Tea Party bonus CD. **Okay, "in love" would be putting it lightly considering Aoi Yuuki claims Kyoko to be her waifu with extreme infatuation. **So is Chiwa Saito (VA of Homura) apparently. **And Ryouko Shintani (Hitomi). **Eri Kitamura (Sayaka) is the Seme to Kyoko's Uke. *According with the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]], Kyoko has been a magical girl for a year before she met Mami. Since the Drama CD events takes place one year before the anime events, it is suspected that Kyoko has been a magical girl for at least two years, making her the second veteran of the group, after Mami. *Kyoko's special attack is called "Rosso Fantasma" (Red Phantom) but for personal reasons she no longer has her illusory powers during the time of the anime events. **For obvious reasons she thinks that the name is embarrassing, you can blame Mami for that. **In chapter 19 of Kazumi Magica, Umika Misaki uses her own ability to learn and study how to use "Rosso Fantasma". * Ai Nonaka describes Kyoko's speech style to be Shouwa-ish (Shouwa era, 1926-1989), meaning an old style of talking. * In the Audio Commentary for Episode 7, Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) describes the character of Kyoko of being an anti-hero, a flawed human character that has to fight to overcome aspects of her unjust self, to attain an overall form of justice that she believes in. * In the original draft for the script it is stated that Kyoko did steal the apples in Episode 7 Gallery Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters